iCreddie
by guzman97
Summary: Carly and Freddie are meant to be, but can their love be saved against the three people who wish to tear them apart? Find out in iCreddie
1. iSing a Song

**Book 1, Chapter 1**

**iSing a Song**

**~~Carly's P.O.V: iCarly Studio~~**

"Okay Freddie." I shouted, walking into the iCarly studio. I looked around, but nobody was here. "Freddie!" I shouted. "I got your text!" I looked at my pear phone and sighed. "This better not be a prank!"

I sighed and turned around to leave. Suddenly, the lights turned off. I took my hand off the door handle and turned around. I slowly walked toward the stage and smiled. Freddie walked out from behind the studio, carrying a guitar.

"Freddie." I started.

"No, no." Freddie said. "I'm going to talk. So, please sit on one of those beanbag chairs, and enjoy the show." Freddie pointed to a beanbag which was turned so it had a good view of the stage.

"A man comes out with a guitar and starts being all bossy." I mumbled as I sat down on the beanbag.

"So, Carly, do you like music?" Freddie asked. I opened my mouth. "Thanks for answering!" Freddie said.

"Freddie, what is this all about?" I asked.

"I am going to sing you a song." Freddie said, walking down the stage. I giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You know." I said and giggled. "You can't sing."

"I can too sing!" Freddie protested.

"No you can't. I heard you sing in the shower." I protested.

"When did you hear me sing?" Freddie asked. He shook his hands. "Just listen to the song." He turned around and walked back up on the stage. He grabbed Sam's remote and pressed a button. A slow, steady beat started to play. Freddie strung a few strings and opened his mouth.

_From the moment I first saw you,_

_I knew love at first sight was true._

_My list for why I love you is too long_

_So instead I'll sing it in a song._

Freddie smiled and started to play faster. The beat quickened and started to pick up.

_We are like green eggs and ham._

_Maybe not as close as you and Sam_

_I always tell you that you're pretty_

_Then you look at me with pity_

_And I know what you're going to say_

_But I love you anyway!_

_What can I do to make ya mine?_

_Please Gosh, just give me a sign!_

_What are you thinking in that mind?_

_You're big, brown eyes got bind._

_You're brown hair got me shakin'._

_You know it's my world you are rockin'._

_We are two peas in a pod!_

_Look at me, am I your god?_

_Can you see inside of me?_

_I'm the guy for you, can't you see?_

_We are meant to be together._

_For eternity and for forever!_

_I know I should be glad that I'm your friend,_

_But can't you see that I'll fight for you until the end?_

The beat returned to its slow steady beat.

_I'll fight for you until the end._

_I'll fight for you until the end._

Freddie sighed and picked up Sam's remote. He turned off the beat and put down the guitar. I stood up as Freddie walked closer to me.

"So, what did you think?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, it was really sweet." I smiled and stroked his arm. "But-"

Freddie sighed and walked away from me. "Why are you always shooting me down? I tried every way!"

"Freddie." I said.

"I love you Carly. Now, I want to know one thing." Freddie sighed and asked, "Do you love me?"

"I like you a lot, but only as a friend." I said.

Freddie sighed and sat down on the beanbag chair. "I can't believe it." He laid his head onto his arms, shaking it.

"Freddie." I said and sat down next to him. The beanbag fell due to my weight trapping my body. I tried to move, but the beanbag forced me to fall on Freddie's lap. "Can you help me?"

Freddie smiled and got up. I screamed as I flipped onto the floor. Freddie helped me up and flicked the dirt off of me.

"What's up with all the singing anyway?" I asked.

"The Ridgeway Graduation After Party is coming up and I wanted a date." Freddie said. "I wanted you to be the one."

"Freddie, I know this is hard for you, but you have to move on." I said, making sure every syllable got into his head. I know he saved my life, but he is only a friend.

"Okay." Freddie said. He turned and walked up to the door. He opened it and turned. "I will never stop loving you Carly." I waved as he walked outside and closed the door.

_**NEXT TIME ON iCREDDIE**_: _Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby attend their graduation party, but would it be a night to remember when one of these embarrass themselves. Vote who you think will get embarrassed on my user profile! Until Next Time!_

**A/N: This is my first ever Creddie FanFic, but it does include Seddie, Sibby, Cibby, Spasha, and more! Please review! I do better with feedback! I will always post a chapter on Friday and if I miss one then I'll post two the next Friday. Oh, and THXS 4 READING! :D **


	2. iParty After Graduation

**Book 1, Chapter 2**

**iParty After Graduation**

_**Previously on iCreddie: **Freddie sung a song to Carly in order to persuade her to go to the graduation after party but she refused. Now, it's the day of the party…_

**~~Carly's POV: Ridgeway Cafeteria~~**

It was the happiest moment of my life. I smiled the widest smile ever scanning the cafeteria. I looked down to see my blue graduation robes off the lights like a clear blue ocean glistening in the sunset. Turning I asked, "How do I look?" I flashed a smile at Freddie.

"Good." Freddie said, without evening raising his eyes. I flinched as a sharp pain cut through me as if a knife cut my finger. _What was that? _I wondered.

"This is so good!" A voice yelled, breaking the silence. I turned to see my best friend, Sam, carrying a chicken leg. She moaned as she ribbed the meat off the bone with her vampire teeth.

"Sam!" I said. "I told you not to eat chicken legs in your robes!" I walked over and yanked the chicken leg out of her iron grip. Sam stood there, frozen in the same position. I tossed the leg into the trash.

"Dude!" Sam said. "Chickens don't grow on trees!" She looked at Freddie and snickered. "You're wearing a dress." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Sam, be nice!" I scolded.

"Well, he is!" Sam protested.

"Be glad that _you_ even got a diploma." Freddie snapped.

"Whoop-de-do, but they have to host this stupid ceremony here?" Sam asked, shrugging off Freddie's remark and fixing her hat. She looked at Freddie. "I mean people still faint from the smell."

Sam turned to point at Gibby. He walked in and looked around. "GIB-." The boy started but fell, landing face first onto the concrete floor.

"Aw, Gibby!" Sam said. "You're getting drool all over my shoes." Sam stepped back and turned looking at her friends.

"I think we better get away from this scent." Freddie said. "Look." I turned to see green gas coming out from the vents. Freddie grabbed my arm and led me to the chairs with Sam following close behind.

We ran up to the second row, sitting directly behind Wendy and Brad.

"Hey guys!" Brad said, turning around. "Are you still coming to the after party? It's taking place at my house."

"YEAH!" Sam and I shouted.

We looked over at Freddie. He looked back at us then at Brad. He replied with a little shrug and turned to lean on his chair, looking at the stage. I sighed, feeling the pain sharpen, ready to cut my stomach in half. At that moment, the lights dimmed, and Principal Franklin walked on stage. He stood at the podium, covering his cough with his fist. "Hello everyone."

"Sup Ted!" Sam shouted, raising her fists in the air.

"Sam." Principal Franklin said.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Sam said, lowering her fists.

Freddie and I dropped her heads in embarrassment.

**~~Spencer's P.O.V: Spencer's Bedroom~~**

I kissed the back of my girlfriend's neck slowly and softly making her want more. The device lay, worn out in the trash can, now we were just lying on my bed. Her name was Tiana, no, it was Maddie, or was it Jewel? No, it was Sasha Striker. I smiled as I remembered that I don't know any Tianas or Maddies.

"Jewel." I said, chuckling at the name.

"What?" Sasha asked, stopping the job she was performing with her hand.

"Nothing." I said. "Carry on."

Sasha got up from my bed and walked toward her clothes. She looked like an angel, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sasha replied. "I thought we were going to your little sister's graduation. It starts in five minutes."

"So? Her last name starts with an s! She won't be called until another ten minutes." I protested. "C'mon!"

"Well, I'll see you later then." Sasha said, putting on the last of her clothes. It was the sexy purple top that she wore when we first met. With not another look, she left the room.

"Fine, then." I said, throwing a sheet over my body. "I'll finish the job myself."

**~~Carly's P.O.V: Ridgeway Cafeteria~~**

My lips barely formed a smile. Spencer had not shown up and Sam was just receiving her diploma. I glanced at the stage filled with the students who had already received their diplomas. I stared at Freddie, as the pain sharpened even more. My friend stared back at the ground as if he was waiting for it to do something.

"I would thank my mom but instead I have something else to say." Sam said. "F*ck you, f*ck you, you're cool." Sam said, pointing at Billy Boots, Mr. Howard, and me. "And f*ck you." Sam said, pointing at Mrs. Briggs.

"I'm here!" Gibby shouted as he ran towards the stage.

"I'm out!" Sam shouted, extending her arms. A chicken flew out of her sleeves and hit Gibby on the side of his head, near his temple, knocking him on the ground. Sam smiled and spoke into the microphone. "Momma gonna eat Canadian Fat Cakes." Sam said, grabbed her diploma, and ran out of the doors.

"Those are illegal! Get back here!" Officer Carl said and ran after Sam.

"Since when did he show up?" I asked.

"Don't break the fourth wall!" Gibby groaned.

I smiled as Freddie looked up, shook his head slowly, and continued to stare at the ground. I waited a few minutes thinking about all that has happened. I smiled remembering the times of the hatching chicks, having two principals, and the restaurant, Gibby's. It was a great four years, although it didn't feel like four yours.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall." Gibby said, as Brad carried him out.

"Carly Shay." Principal Franklin said.

I hopped out of my chair and ran to the stage. I yanked the diploma out of Principal Franklin's hands and shook it in the air. "I graduated!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran over to Freddie. "C'mon! Let's go stop Sam from hitting Officer Carl with a chicken leg!" Freddie smiled as I grabbed his hand and led him out of the

cafeteria. I don't know what happened. Wait, I do. I finished high school!

**~~Freddie's P.O.V: Gibby's~~**

"Are you okay Gibby?" Brad asked, pulling a chair so he can sit next to Gibby. The restaurant was closed down and all that was left were chairs and the frame with the butter sock saying this is the sock that beat up Billy Boots. "That chicken bone hit you pretty hard. Hey, where's Carly and Sam?"

"Sam's beating the fudge out of Officer Carl with fat cakes." I answered.

"Speaking of fudge." Brad said and took out a box filled with his homemade, delicious, chocolate fudge.

I smiled as I nodded thanks and took one. With a quick motion, I plopped the piece of fudge into my mouth. The taste of the chocolate dissolved in my mouth as I remembered the night of the lock in. I touched my lips remembering the kiss Sam and I had shared that night. The lips that had also kissed Carly were whispers in the wind while the lips that kissed Sam were roaring like a lion. High school was over. It was time to find someone to spend the rest of my life with. I needed to move on. To move on from Carly Shay, my crush ever since the sixth grade. I had to move on.

"Thanks for the fudge." I said, putting my backpack over my back.

"Where are you going?" Gibby asked, looking at the wall. Brad sighed and moved the chair so Gibby could see me. "Oh, there you are."

"I'm taking my _mochila _for a stroll. This is the last time it will ever see Ridgeway." I smiled and walked up the steps coming out of the basement. I looked at the R.I.P sign that Gibby had created for locker 239, the classroom where I had Mrs. Briggs, and the locker that I used to have before Sam traded it.

I sighed as I reached the doors. I was ready to move on. I turned around looking at Ridgeway High School for the last time. I turned around again, fixing my hand on the handle. It was time. I turned the doorknob. BOOM! I screamed as I fell to the floor.

"Where's the graduation?" Spencer asked, wearing only a bush.

"Spencer!" I shouted, getting up. "I was having a moment!"

"Moment's over, buddy." Spencer said, and ran down the hallway.

"You're bush fell!" I yelled.

**~~Carly's P.O.V: Brad's House~~**

I entered Brad's house, making sure I got every full detail of it. Stairs spiraled all around the house, leading to different rooms. I walked down the hallway seeing a big dining room. Turning a left was the kitchen, but to the right was a big dance floor. I twirled around in the dance floor, but walked toward the dining room. A balcony was accessible by taking the next turn out of the kitchen. I opened the balcony doors and stepped outside, feeling the cool Seattle wind blowing in my face. I looked up to see another balcony.

"I could just stay here forever." I said, resting my elbows on the railing.

"Well, you can't." Brad said, walking up next to me. "The party ends at midnight. It's nine right now so we got a good three hours, maybe more. I'll decide."

"It's really cool of letting us use your house for the after party." I said.

"Like we were really going to Kid'z Land!" Brad said, laughing.

I started laughing as well. The pain in my stomach sharpened even more. My stomach was about ready to pop. I just knew it. I blinked and exhaled, clearing my mind of everything. It was time to party.

**~~Sam's P.O.V: Brad's House~~**

"Hey, it's the nub!" I shouted, spotting that dork, Benson, looking through the balcony windows. I walked over to him and peered through the window spying Brad and Carly laughing. "This must kill you." I said, laughing.

Freddie sighed and walked to the living room. I followed him, but he soon turned to face me. "I'm not in the mood, Sam."

"I didn't want to talk to you anyway." I said. My eyes darted around trying to spot something that wasn't him. I looked at the stairs, but they were directly above Freddie. I looked at the fridge but it was next to Freddie! Why couldn't he get out of my mind? I looked at Freddie but he was still staring at the balcony windows.

"Is anyone else here yet?" I asked, lying down on the couch. I pulled Canadian Fat Cakes and started to open them, hoping to break the stare.

"No, and where did you get Canadian Fat Cakes? They are illegal, aren't they?" Freddie asked, finally breaking his view from the window.

I groaned. Typical Freddie Benson. Always wanting to think that he knows best for everyone. "I know they're illegal in the US dork."

"Where did you get them?" Freddie asked.

"I know a guy." I said, reeling him in. "Or was it a girl?"

Freddie snapped and sat down next to me. "Wait, you don't know if it's a guy or a girl?" I nodded as Freddie gasped in disbelief. I stared at him. He certainly had come very far ever since he was a short wimpy kid. I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at it but pulled away and stood up. I growled in the inside. "Fine, then. You know, you say I need to be nicer and you pull away from a comforting touch?"

The dork responded. Now, it was back to arguing. Suddenly, the doors opened.

"Gibby!" Gibby said as many guests entered the house. The balcony doors opened and Carly and Brad stepped out of the balcony.

"Hey, Freddie, Sam, Gibby, since when where you guys here?" Carly asked.

I rolled my eyes slowly. She might not know it, but she loves Freddie. The man is mine, however, and no one will stop me.

**~~No One's P.O.V: Outside Ridgeway~~**

The police car parked in front of the school. A policeman got out of the car and ran towards Officer Carl. He had a black eye from being beaten by Canadian Fat Cakes. The policeman walked up to Carl. "I am your new partner. You're old partner was swapped with me as part of the Police Swap. I'm from Minnesota and my name is Officer Garcia. Pleased to meet you." Garcia said.

"No, thank you for the ride home." Carl said, walking toward the car. "Someone stole my car keys." Garcia opened the doors and the two got in. The new officer plugged his key in the slot and turned. The motor roared to life.

The policemen sat there awkward. Carl coughed. "So, um, then, do you have any kids?" He asked.

"Yes, my son is in a boy band. I think it was called Big Time Rush." Garcia said.

"That's cool." Carl said.

AAAHH! Carl and Garcia looked outside their windows to see a naked Spencer, running out of Ridgeway High School. "CARLY!" Spencer yelled.

"A madman." Garcia said. "We better go in low and see what he is up to."

Garcia turned the wheel and the cop car followed Spencer in the cover of darkness. "So, I heard your nickname was Pee on Carl. Why is that?"

"Don't get me started on that." Carl snapped.

**~~Freddie's P.O.V: Brad's House~~**

The party was still going strong at midnight. I looked around as Sam started selling her illegal Canadian Fat Cakes for fifty bucks a pop. Smiling, I walked into the dance floor. The smile was slapped off of my face as I saw Carly dancing with Brad. A pain of jealously started to destroy my heart. It was eating it away like how Sam eats Fat Cakes. I turned my gaze to see Gibby dancing with the wall.

Ding. Dong. I walked toward the door. Everyone was too busy dancing or going inside bedrooms to do who knows what. Sighing, I opened the door.

"Hey Freddie!" Spencer said, not wearing clothes. I quickly covered my eyes. "C'mon, we're men! You've seen me naked when you gave me that sponge bath, remember? It doesn't matter if yours is bigger! You know what, just tell me where Carly is." I pointed at the dance floor.

"Oh my god!" Carly said. "Spencer, put on some clothes! Freddie, can you help? AH!" Carly screamed. I felt something bump into me. My eyes were forced to open as I saw Carly fall on top of me. I helped her up and looked at the dance floor. Everyone was laughing. I blushed, but Spencer started to dance the Firecracker. All the kids, except for Brad, Gibby (who was still dancing with wall), Wendy, and Sam started laughing at Carly and Spencer.

"Spencer, how could you?" Carly shrieked. She closed her eyes as tears started to flow down her cheeks. My friend ran up the stairs. BOOM! The door flew open.

"Now what?" I asked, turning around only to see a gun pointed to my chest.

_**Next Time on iCreddie: **Carly has been embarrassed by Spencer, but who will comfort her. Will it be Sam, Gibby, Brad, or Freddie? And either Crad, Cibby, Creddie, Srad, Seddie, or Sibby will happen. Find next time on iCreddie. _

**A/N: Okay, so I am terribly sorry for the long delay, but the internet was down and we just got it back yesterday. Oh, and sorry for the length, it's like three pages longer than it was meant to be and I didn't want to split into two. Well, the next chapter WILL be released on May 4th 2012. I will also add times to the story, because it happens fast. Please Review! :{D **


	3. iOpen and Close The Door

**Book 1, Chapter 3**

* * *

**iOpen and Close The Door**

_**Previously on iCreddie: **Carly, Sam, and Freddie have finally graduated High School, celebrating by partying at Brad's house, but when Spencer shows up naked and embarrass Carly, things go out of hand…_

**~~Freddie's P.O.V: Brad's House, 12: 30 am~~**

"Now what?" I asked, turning around only to see a gun pointed to my chest. I looked up to see Officer Carl. "What's this about?" I asked.

"He's asking too much questions!" Another officer said. "Shoot him!"

"You don't want to do that." I said, chuckling while stepping back slowly.

"Calm down Officer Garcia!" Carl said. "It looks like we have a high school party going on. Do you know how to do the breath check?"

Officer Garcia nodded and walked over to Wendy. Carl walked over to me and took out a Breathalyzer. "Blow." He instructed. I exhaled slowly and calmly. Beep. Carl looked at the device and smiled. "Okay, you're good." Carl said and walked toward Brad.

I sighed and looked up the stairs. Faint sounds of sobbing were coming out of a room. I smiled. Now was my chance. I turned to look at the officers. Carl was trying to grab Gibby while Sam hid from Garcia, eating her Canadian Fat Cakes. I quickly ran up the stairs and looked around. The sobbing grew louder and louder. "Carly?" I asked.

I looked around, following the sound that made me so depressed. I opened a door and peered out. "Carly?"

**~~Sam's P.O.V: Brad's House, 12:45 am~~**

I growled in my head as Officer Poopheads started confiscating my Canadian Fat Cakes. Freddie had just gone up the stairs like a little puppy after his beloved master, Carly. Ugh. Carly's my friend too, right? That means that I should be comforting her too. First, I gotta get rid of the fuzz. "Don't worry little babies." I said, pretending to cry. "Mama will break you out of jail soon."

"They're going in my stomach!" Carl shouted, ripping one open.

"I want some too." Garcia protested.

"Tough coconuts!" Carl shouted.

"You better share, Carl." Garcia said.

"Or what?" Carl said.

Garcia screamed and took out his tazer. The two cops rolled around on the floor as I quickly undid my handcuffs, and stuffed my Fat Cakes into my pockets. "Everyone, move out!" I commanded.

Like a stampede, the kids ran out away from the police. Gibby, still dancing with the wall, looked around, confused. Spencer was handcuffed to a wall and couldn't move. Finally, a plan that is going perfect. I ran up the stairs, but in the corner of my eye, I swear I saw something move.

**~~Freddie's P.O.V: Brad's House, 12: 50 am~~**

I walked out to the balcony, sitting beside Carly. Her eyes were surrounded by red as her makeup started running down her cheeks. I smiled, carefully wiping her tears off.

"It's okay." I said.

"No, it's not!" Carly sobbed. "This is the worst day in my life. Well, second after what the goat did on my birthday but it's still close!"

"This must be really hard on you." I concluded. "You never compared any bad days to that day."

"This isn't a joke Freddie!" Carly shouted, her voice raising.

"What joke?" I yelled.

"You were making fun of me!" Carly screamed. Why must my life be ruined?"

"It's not all about you!" I screamed.

"I know that!" Carly roared. "It's just that Graduation Day is supposed to be the happiest day in life. When you finally don't have to go to school anymore!"

"It's my graduation too. And it's also Sam's, Gibby's, Brad's, and everyone else." I said, lowering my voice. "Our graduation was also ruined by your brother."

"I knew it!" Carly shouted. "From now on, everyone's going to know me, as graduation ruiner. I won't have any friends!"

"Sam and I are your friends, aren't we?" I asked, hurt.

Carly's face changed to sorrow. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Now I understood what she thought of me. Not even a friend. I looked up at her ruined face, defeated. "Do whatever you want to do." I said, turning around and walking away from her.

"No, wait Freddie." Carly shouted as I reached the handle. I hesitated and sighed. With not another look, I opened the door and stepped in. "FREDDIE!" Carly shouted as I closed the door on our never supposed to be love, and stepped through the new one. "FREDDIE!" Carly shouted, her voice echoing in the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the super long delay, but I am back! I wanted to explain a few things before I end this chapter. One, I promised you guys that one ship was going to happen and as you can see it's not Creddie . Two, why didn't Creddie happen if it's called iCreddie? Well, the story is still not over, there are many more things to come dear reader. Three, the title is symbolic because Freddie is opening a door for his future loves and closing his door on Carly (for now). Four, the chapter is so short because I split it into two. While typing this, I thought that is a great ending. So, hope you all liked it. Five, I made new fanfics called iCreddie Chronicles and iCarly: The Lost Season so please read those. Six, Review, and eat lots of cupcakes as the next iCreddie chapter comes out either next week or two weeks. **


End file.
